Mascara
by iitzel
Summary: Misterioso y tétrico. Esa era la impresión que tenía Hyuga Hinata de su secuestrador enmascarado.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: MA por futura violencia y escenas sexuales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia esta basada en completa y enteramente en mi locura personal.

 **AVISO:** Se solicita una **Beta** que ayude con la editación de gramática y ortografía en este proyecto.

* * *

 **El secuestro de la princesa**

 **I.**

* * *

Una mano cálida la sostenía con firmeza de la espalda baja, reteniéndola contra el cuerpo masculino de aquel desconocido. Su mano derecha, reposaba suavemente sobre un brazo fornido enfundado en una tela suave, y la izquierda era tomada por una mano grande y fuerte, protegida por un guante de cuero que le hacía cosquillas en la palma.

Hyuga Hinata miro fascinada a quien la sostenía de esa manera que rompía toda ley de espacio personal, ya que su pecho y vientre se ceñían contra el tórax de aquel hombre, quien la estaba abrazando y pegando aún más,-si se podía- a su cuerpo. Pocas veces la Hyuga había bailado vals, pues ese tipo de bailes eran mal vistos en su comunidad, por ello era un total desastre con los pasos, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo era mecido con ligereza al igual que sus pasos, yendo de un lado a otro con una armonía tal, que la dejo estupefacta.

Claro que otra de las razones para su fascinación era la inexistente música que daba el tiempo de los pasos. No había música, no había sonidos. Ella en si no escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo veía fijamente a su acompañante, por lo cual, su cuello estaba estirado y su barbilla bien levantada. Su compañero era alto, quizá lo promedio por que ella era muy baja, así que no sabía con exactitud qué tan alto. Pero dejando eso, lo que la tenía un poco descolocada era más la máscara que portaba, la tela negra brillaba con la luz de las velas que había en el estanque de agua a su lado, resaltando también el encaje plateado de los bordes y las plumas negras que había alrededor de la máscara.

La Hyuga estaba extrañada por ello, pues según sabía, en el evento que estaba por ocurrir esa noche no se pedía un disfraz, quizá portar ropaje blanco, pero no era para portar el color negro que el sujeto traía. También una curiosidad más que encontró en su acompañante fueron sus ojos, tan negros como un pozo sin fondo, en los cuales, a muy duras penas podía distinguir la pupila y eso solo por la claridad que dio la luz de una vela cuando giraron de forma suave, haciendo que su vestido blanco acariciara sus piernas y rodillas con delicadeza.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar con ensoñación.

El lugar era perfecto, a pesar de su enfoque en el joven frente a ella, sabía dónde estaba. En el jardín donde sería la reunión anual de los clanes de Konoha, un pequeño complejo apartado de la aldea, donde alrededor solo crecían arboles de Sakura, dándole un toque místico al lugar. Y dentro del complejo, ellos estaban en una pequeña isla que había en el estanque, la que para cruzar se necesitaba ir por pequeñas piedras circulares que daban el camino. Y el estanque, para darle un toque más pacífico, tenía pequeñas velas flotando, dando la apariencia de ser luciérnagas.

Todo eso sería perfecto si no fuera por la incógnita de quién era su compañero de baile, no lo conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado con él hasta esa situación tan romántica, donde lo miraba fijamente sin pudor alguno-otra cosa que la sorprendía. Sin siquiera bajar la mirada con esa timidez que tanto la caracterizaba. Estaba totalmente prendada de la penetrante mirada de ese chico.

Pero podía dejar el encanto del lugar, de ese espécimen masculino, de ser la primera vez que podía bailar un vals con tanta perfección. Lo podía dejar de lado, saliendo de la ensoñación de su mente para notar como el vestido blanco de seda que portaba se pegaba completamente a sus piernas, y que con cada movimiento que hacía, cuando la tela se separaba por fin de sus piernas, esta chocaba de nuevo con su piel, pegándose una vez más a sus piernas. Sabía que estaba empapada, ¿con que?, no tenía idea, pero por completo la falda de su vestido estaba empapada, al igual que sus brazos y mejilla izquierda estaban húmedas.

Los ojos de aquel joven brillaron con malicia por un momento y sonriendo de lado, dijo con voz quedamente masculina.

—¿No le gusta bailar _, Hime_? — pregunto con consideración, logrando que la Hyuga se sonrojara completamente abochornada.

— Sí, me gusta. — murmuro, aún más apenada al contestarle.

— ¿Entonces? — Volvió a preguntar aquel poseedor de ojos negros, divertido al ver como el color carmín se apoderaba completamente del rostro de Hinata.

Ella deseo con fuerza bajar la mirada y posar sus ojos en el pecho masculino, pero por más que lo deseó e intentó, sus ojos seguían completamente fijos en los de aquel joven, atrapada por aquel encanto misterioso que lo rodeaba.

— No sé cómo llegue a bailar con usted. —murmuro nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar abrir levemente sus ojos, sorprendida al notar, que pese a la timidez y tono bajo que empleo, jamás tartamudeó.

Y ese fue el único momento en que pudo mover a conciencia una parte de su cuerpo, dejando que su cabeza se ladeara hacía un lado, pensando, preguntándose cómo es que pudo hablar de forma tan seguida y sin miedo delante de un desconocido.

Podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón, señal de lo mucho que le afectaba estar con un extraño y el miedo que le daba de lo que pensaría de ella. O eso quería creer ella en ese momento, pues jamás pasó por su cabeza que quizá era por otras razones que su corazón martillaba contra su pecho por el horror que ocurría a su alrededor, o que ese sentimiento de ansias que la llenaba no era por el miedo del extraño, si no por saber que vidas valiosas comenzaban a desaparecer.

El joven portador de la máscara giró de forma un poco brusca e hizo que la Hyuga se pegara más contra él por la sacudida, y sonriendo con malicia, con sus ojos brillantes, pronunció con voz casi encantadora, rozando con las voces fantasmales de la noche, las palabras que tensaron por completo a la Hyuga.

— Se ve algo desconcertada _Hime_ , quizá sea mejor que descanse. —

Y Hyuga Hinata se desvaneció por completo, cayendo en la oscuridad que impuso el enmascarado. Cayó como peso muerto sobre el pecho del joven, que borrando cualquier expresión de su rostro, la tomó en brazos, empapándose por completo de la sangre que bañaba a la chica.

* * *

— Debemos informar a Akatsuki que tenemos en nuestro poder a Hyuga Hinata. — Dijo enseguida una pelirroja que se levantó de un salto de la piedra donde estaba sentada.

La chica posó sus ojos rojizo enseguida en la figura que comenzaba a aparecer entre la espesura del bosque, cargando entre sus brazos a lo que aparentaba ser una muñeca de porcelana llena de sangre. Miró levemente sorprendida como aquella Hyuga parecía un ángel siendo cargada por un demonio.

Meneó la cabeza con fuerza ante su última idea, notando lo tonta que era.

Cuando el joven llegó al lugar, un joven de cabellos entre lila y plateado se acercó, y el enmascarado le paso enseguida a la muchacha, el chico solo pudo hacer una mueca de asco al verla. Notando como el vestido blanco que la Hyuga portaba estaba salpicado de sangre, como sus mejillas, brazos y hombros, quizá de alguien que intento tocarla y solo consiguió manchar su blanca piel.

— Pero mira, Sasuke, de verdad, que sucio eres. — Murmuro enojado el ahora portador de la chica, acrecentando su mueca al notar como su propia ropa comenzaba a humedecerse con sangre ajena.

El portador de la máscara ni se inmutó ante las palabras, caminó perezoso hasta un árbol y cuidadosamente retiró el antifaz de su rostro. Las largas plumas negras que ocultaban su cabello enseguida dejaron paso a largos mechones azabaches degrafilados que enmarcaron el rostro del joven. Ladeó levemente el rostro hacia la Hyuga y la miró antes de llevar sus ojos hasta los del chico que la cargaba, el cual se enderezo al notar la atención que recibía.

— No la sueltes, Suigetsu. — Ordenó con voz autoritaria, de forma tan fría e impersonal que solo logró que el mencionado asintiera nerviosamente.

Los ojos ónix del joven viraron hacia el frente, mirando fijamente el árbol, del cual, en un extremo de la corteza comenzaron a aparecer hondas y de ahí poco a poco fue surgiendo una extraña figura blanca de la que solo se veía la mitad de su rostro y tórax. El cabello verdoso perteneciente a la reciente aparición se meció un poco con una suave brisa, al mismo tiempo que los ojos amarillos resplandecieron.

— Ah, así que-… ¡¿Por qué traes ese vestuario tan extraño!? — El Zetsu Blanco enarco una de sus cejas, mirando completamente extrañado la vestimenta del moreno.

— Tengo a la chica. ¿A dónde iremos ahora? — Fueron las cortantes respuestas del chico.

— De verdad, Sasuke, eres raro. — Murmuró el Zetsu mientras una mueca de desagrado se apoderara de sus rasgos antes de asentir y mirar con un poco de más seriedad al equipo— Bien, sus órdenes son dirigirse a Kirigakure, y establecerse en el feudo abandonado del Clan Kaguya. Sasuke, tu misión es mantener a la joven Hyuga bajo tu poder, no importa lo que hagas con ella, pero manten a la chica lo más alejada posible de su aldea. Esas son las ordenes— Y después de aquello, volvió a hundirse en el árbol, desapareciendo por completo del lugar.

El moreno miró fijamente el árbol, esperando a que la sensación de ser observado se esfumara de sus sentidos. Desde atrás, los demás integrantes del equipo Hebi esperaron lo mismo, bastante irritados con la presencia de aquel ser tan extraño. Cuando por fin se sintieron libres de actuar sin sentirse espiados, el moreno se volteo hasta estar frente a la pelirroja.

— Karin. —la pregunta implícita impregno el nombre de la chica que entendiendo a lo que se refería, solo negó levemente antes de mirar el suelo.

— No lo puedo sentir. Su chacra es difícil de detectar. — comento refiriéndose al Zetsu, completamente perturbada por no sentir algo tan vital en una persona.

El moreno gruño levemente, molesto con la información antes de asentir y taladrar de nuevo con su penetrante mirada a la pelirroja, que sonrojándose un poco, puso toda su atención en su líder.

— Conseguirás de camino al feudo un sello para el ojo blanco, no debemos dejar que la Hyuga nos reconozca. —Ordenó y demandó duramente, logrando que con su último comentario que los otros integrantes del equipo levantaran una ceja — Y portaran este mismo estilo de ropa. — sentencio.

La pelirroja y el chico de cabello plateado miraron enseguida de arriba abajo al moreno; como la gabardina negra que llevaba se ceñía a sus brazos y pecho, los guantes de cuero negro que ocultaba sus manos y la máscara que aun sostenía en su mano. El sudor perló enseguida el cuello de ambos y un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

— ¡Dime que puedo cambiar el color! — Suplicó con voz ahogada el chico que portaba a la Hyuga, sintiéndose asustado por el simple hecho de ver la extravagante vestimenta del moreno.

Este solo levantó una ceja medio divertido por sus reacciones. La comisura izquierda de sus labios se levantó un poco antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar lentamente.

— Como quieras—.Soltó al final y con eso la pelirroja y el portador de la Hyuga soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

La exclamación de horror hizo eco en todo el jardín. La perturbación llenó el ambiente al igual que el miedo.

Los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres regados por el jardín, bañados en sangre llenaban la escena. Los muros que separaban el complejo del bosque estaban salpicados de sangres y marcas de manos, donde quizá personas buscando apoyarse en algo, se habían recargado. El lugar presentaba signos de lucha, donde quizá todos aquellos Hyuga habían peleado por mantener a sus atacantes fuera, sin mucho éxito.

-Que masacre…-Dijo sorprendido un moreno, con su cabello firmemente tomado en una coleta.

Los charcos de sangre se extendían por todo el sitio, llegando hasta el estanque, donde el agua había adquirido un tinte carmín espeluznante. Lo más sorprendente era ver la huella de pisadas pequeñas, pies descalzos que se habían tintado en sangre y dejaron su marca hasta el estanque, volviendo aún más tétrica la escena.

Los ninjas comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, dado también que dentro del complejo había cuerpos, aún más desangrados que los de afuera, logrando ocultar por completo el tatami del suelo. Todos estaban impresionados, sorprendidos de ver a tantos Hyuga masacrados, vencidos. Sin encontrar ni un solo sobreviviente en todo el lugar.

-Los han tomado desprevenidos.-Declaro un rubio de coleta alta, mirando con ojos fríos su alrededor, obteniendo la atención de los demás.

-¿A los Hyuga?, ¿Qué extraño, ellos siempre están al pendiente?-Dijo una mujer castaña de apariencia salvaje y con tatuajes en sus mejillas.

Los líderes de los clanes se miraron entre sí, ignorando por completo la presencia de sus sucesores, aún más, ignorando la figura que aduras penas podía sostenerse de las paredes del complejo mientras que una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza una herida sangrante en sus costillas.

-¡¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?!-Gritó, sorprendiendo a todos con un susto casi de muerte.

El castaño callo de rodillas en la madera, tosiendo fuertemente sangre mientras que la mano que sostenía su herida se empapaba por completo hasta el codo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Neji!-Gritó una joven rubia platinada antes de echarse a correr hasta el chico, acuclillándose a su lado y posando sus manos en los hombros de este.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-le susurró consternada al ver como también su mejilla izquierda sangraba desde un corte fino pero profundo.

El castaño la ignoró y volvió a preguntar por la heredera de los Hyuga, asustado, aterrado al no ver su flujo de chacra por ningún lado. Activando su línea sucesoria busco a los alrededores, importándole poco que su herida creciera y sangrara aún más. La rubia jadeó asustada al ver como chorros de sangre caían por el brazo del chico, apretó fuerte sus hombros para que se detuviera, pero el Hyuga se sacudió y siguió buscando, intentando ver más allá de lo que podía, ocasionando que de sus ojos comenzaran a sangrar.

La rubia notó aterrada los hilos de sangre en las mejillas del chico, y decidida a pararlo, golpeó fuertemente con su mano el cuello del chico, en el punto exacto para dejarlo noqueado. Los demás miraron como el cuerpo del joven caía con fuerza sobre la madera, salpicando con su sangre a la rubia.

-Debemos de avisar enseguida a lady Tsunade.-Ordenó con voz ronca el líder de los Nara, y los otros líderes asintieron por igual.

La rubia cargó con cuidado el cuerpo del Hyuga, empapándose aún más su vestido blanco.

Los ninjas; líderes, herederos y unos cuantos anbus saltaron hasta llegar a lo alto de un muro y de ahí comenzar a saltar por los árboles, aparentando ser solo una estela blanca, que a su camino solo dejaban un rastro de gotas de sangre.

* * *

Hinata tembló de frío, acurrucándose más sobre aquello que despedía calor, buscando un refugio del helado viento. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron aún más cuando se dio cuenta que ni con su gesto el calor la llenaba. Gruñó enojada por no encontrar la calidez que buscaba, por lo que empezó a desperezarse lentamente, y cuando por fin logró abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la vista de un cuello blanco. Parpadeo extrañada por un segundo antes de notar que su cabeza estaba recostada contra un hombro masculino.

Sus labios se separaron levemente y sus mejillas se colorearon al darse cuenta de que aquella persona la cargaba, como un brazo fuerte le rodeaba los hombros y le acunaba un brazo, y otro pasaba por debajo de sus rodillas, dejando que la mano tocara una de sus piernas por dentro de la falda. Se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de ello.

Un jadeo por fin se abrió paso por su garganta, demostrando su sorpresa por estar en tal estado con un hombre desconocido para ella. Su jadeo atrajo la atención de quien la sostenía, el joven ladeó su rostro y la miró, dejando que sus ojos ónix penetraran los perlados de la chica.

La Hyuga abrió un poco más sus labios al reconocer al tipo como aquel con quien bailó. El joven aún portaba su máscara, dejándole en la interrogativa de quien sería. Y por lo que podía sentir también portaba aún los guantes de cuero, pues la tela estaba haciendo que transpirar un poco, y ante eso, dejó que sus ojos fueran a dar al hombro del enmascarado, deseando desaparecer al saber que quizá aquel tipo ya lo habría notado.

El enmascarado viró de nuevo hacía el frente, ignorando por completo las reacciones de la chica en sus brazos y siguiendo su camino hacia un sitio desconocido para Hinata. Y esta, al darse cuenta de que las paredes no eran blancas como se suponía que debían ser, miro el lugar en el que estaba. Sus perlados ojos recorrieron el amplio pasillo por el que iba, notando como altas paredes conformadas por ladrillos de roca se alzaban gloriosas hasta un techo de madera. También la sorprendió que el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas que había en las paredes, desprendiendo un olor a cera quemada.

Una palidez bastante alarmante se apoderó de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gritito de terror. Anonadada por ver aquello, viró enseguida su rostro hacia arriba, topándose con la firme mandíbula del desconocido que seguía su camino imperturbable, sin siquiera alivianar el paso al sentir el cuerpo de la chica rígido entre sus brazos.

El miedo se apoderó poco a poco de los sentidos de la Hyuga. Asiéndola temblar ante lo que estaba pasando e ignorando el frío por el que despertó. Frío que quizá, si hubiese guardado la calma, se habría dado una muy buena idea de donde estaba.

El enmascarado se detuvo frente a las puertas que daba el final del pasillo. Unas puertas enormes de roble solido con manijas de plata para ser abiertas. Hinata dirigió enseguida su mirada a ella, esperando a que algo sucediera. Pero largos minutos pasaron antes de que las puestas se abrieran de par en par, revelando a una pelirroja vestida con una gabardina y máscara color carmín con detalles en dorado que tenía varias plumas que solo caían desde la parte izquierda.

-Listo.-Pronuncio con voz delicada pero fuerte, logrando que el sonido rebotara en las paredes aun después de haberlo dicho.

Se hizo a un lado cuando aquel que cargaba a la Hyuga, pasó. Frente a ellos estaba una enorme cama de cuatro postes y sábanas blancas, una chimenea prendida al fondo a la izquierda, y al fondo a la derecha un biombo blanco con figuras de flores en negro. Dos enormes ventanales estaban al fondo a cada lado de la cama, con enormes y muy seguramente pesadas cortinas negras.

Hinata paseó sus ojos por el lugar completamente sorprendida, sintiendo haber entrado a una época muy antigua.

El joven la bajó con cuidado, depositándola con delicadeza en piso. En cuanto la chica por fin estuvo de pie, él se alejó unos pasos, saliendo de la habitación y quedándose a un lado de la pelirroja, quien solo hizo un mohín con sus labios al ver la delicadeza que uso con la Hyuga.

El joven carraspeó llamando la atención de la muchacha, que lo miró sobre el hombro turbada, bastante aterrada ante la idea del por qué era llevada a ese lugar. Los ojos negros del enmascarado brillaron por un segundo maliciosos, complacido por la reacción su reacción, antes de pasar a ser distantes, como si realmente esa situación le diera igual.

-El lugar esta llenos de sellos que inhabilitará el ojo blanco.-Soltó de repente, cosa que logró que la Hyuga girara completamente y lo mirara espantada.-Te he secuestrado Hyuga, por lo tanto te ordeno que te mantengas mansa si no quieres salir herida.-la frialdad de su voz y la amenaza implícita en lo que dijo solo hizo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás.- Ahora, esta será tu dama de compañía.-señalo levemente con la mano a la pelirroja, que gruñó en respuesta.

Después de aquello, las puertas de la habitación se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo un eco en la habitación.

Hinata solo se quedó quieta tras escuchar aquello. Sola en aquel lugar desconocido, siendo secuestrada por alguien que usaba máscara, teniendo una dama de compañía que no parecía nada a gusto con su puesto. Respiro hondo por un muy largo segundo y después con mucha esperanza, hizo los sellos para activar su Byakugan. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder al solo ver la estancia en la que estaba y capa tras capa de chakra en las paredes que la rodeaban. Jadeó sorprendida.

Desactivó su línea sucesoria mientras intentaba procesar exactamente qué estaba pasando. Porque, realmente aún no asimilaba del todo qué demonios pasaba en ese lugar. Secuestrarla, ¿Quién en su sano juicio quería secuestrarla?, era la deshonra de su clan, la más débil de todos los Hyuga. Ella no era nadie importante, y del famoso secuestro solo sacarían que los ancianos del consejo del clan la destituyeran por completo como heredera, pues seguramente no harían nada por sacarla de aquel lugar.

Miró nuevamente las puertas frente a ella y por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. De lo que en realidad pasaba. Si por su mente antes había pensado que sería violada por aquel enmascarado, ahora no se le ocurría nada. Porque dejando de lado quien era, ella había sido secuestrada, encerrada en cuatro paredes, sin tener idea de donde estaba. Fue imposible que sus piernas la siguieran sosteniendo después de asimilarlo, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó de sentón sobre el frío piso de madera del lugar. Llevó sus pálidas manos a su rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

Era todo tan irreal para ella y estaba en tal shock, que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de como estaba, hasta el momento en que sintió una costra seca en su mejilla. Separo sus manos de su rostro y la pequeña costra se pegó a su húmeda palma, se sorprendió al ver la sangre seca en su mano. Se miró de inmediato, notando como su vestido blanco estaba ahora pintando de carmín, y como su brazo izquierdo tenía la marca de dedos deslizándose hasta su codo con sangre seca mezclada con barro. Abrió sus ojos horrorizada y comenzó a hiperventilar, y cuando el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones, todo se volvió negro, cayendo en la inconsciencia por horas.

* * *

Karin dejó que sus ojos vagaran con lástima sobre el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Ella se había quedado detrás de las puertas esperando a que la chica se durmiera, jamás pensó que colapsaría de tal forma después de estar unos minutos sola.

Al mirarla ahí, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando en la fría madera del piso, la hizo recordar a todas las personas que sirvieron de conejillos de india para Orochimaru, la diferencia es que la Hyuga no se encontraba en una mesa de metal con los tobillos atados, sufriendo horrores.

Negó levemente con su cabeza y asintió al recordarse que solo era una prisionera temporal, que debería estar muy agradecida por ser encerrada en una habitación como aquella y haber sido cargada en brazos del Uchiha por más tiempo que cualquier otra persona. Al recordarse tal cosa decidió hacer su trabajo, se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y lo levantó como buenamente pudo, pues realmente ella no tenía fortaleza física, se encaminó hasta estar detrás del biombo y sentó a la chica en un pequeño banquillo, recargando su espalda en la pared.

Miró a su alrededor, notando una pequeña tina con agua que ahí se encontraba aún humeaba un poco, seguramente tibia. La acercó junto con una mesilla que contenía esponjas, jabones y esencias. Se sacó los guantes de cuero y la gabardina, quedando en un pequeño pantaloncillo negro y una blusa ceñida roja de cuello y sin mangas. Tembló un poco al sentir como el frio aire le acariciaba, dándose cuenta que la chimenea aún no había calentado del todo la habitación.

Gruñó enojada al llevar su mirada a la Hyuga, bastante molesta con la idea de ser su ayudante de cama, pero eran órdenes de Sasuke y como tal, las tenía que cumplir sin replicar. Así que se arrodilló frente a la chica y le sacó de mala gana el vestido cubierto de sangre, no pudo evitar abrir sus labios con sorpresa. Al sacarle tal tela a la chica, los pechos de esta rebotaron frente a su rostro, demostrándole lo grandes que eran, llevo sus manos hasta el corpiño del vestido, notando la tela gruesa que mantuvo todo ese tiempo esos atributos bien aplanados en el torso de la muchacha. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín mientras miraba con envidia los pechos de la chica, y otro gruñido salió de sus labios antes de ir a las pantaletas blancas de la chica. Miró asqueada como la fina tela estaba manchada con sangre seca, al igual que el vientre bajo de la Hyuga, suspiro con cansancio y bajó lentamente la tela. Jamás en toda su vida creyó que llegaría desvestir a una mujer, y ahora hasta bañaría a una.

No pudo evitar mirar descaradamente a la Hyuga. Cada curva, cada porción de carne bien ubicada, cada pequeño detalle de la chica. Era perfecta, envidiablemente perfecta, con senos redondos y firmes, con una cintura diminuta que daban seguimiento a unas caderas anchas y después a unas piernas bien torneadas. Con un vientre firme pero no musculoso, contando con una pequeña línea en su estómago que sería bien envidiada por una konoichi trabajadora. Por lo que un pensamiento no pudo evitar abrirse paso en su cabeza, ¿Sabría ella usar su encanto?, si lo hacía, era seguro que era la arma perfecta.

Pero, ¿Y si era ignorante de su poder?, ¡Como si eso fuera posible!, se dijo, una chica criada para mandar debía saber que con un poco de coquetería podía tener al mundo en su puño.

-Bien Hyuga, tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas cuando despiertes.-Murmuró cuando hundió un paño mojado en la tina, dispuesta a empezar su pesada tarea.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **L** o se, lo se, soy una completa irresponsable abandona fic.

Pero entiendan, toda mi inspiración se fue por el caño con el final de Naruto, simplemente ver a Sasuke con Sakura rompió mi corazón y morí al ver a Hinata siendo ignorada por Naruto-baka en su boda.

Pero encontré este fic escondido en lo más profundo de mi memoria Ram y me hizo recordar cuanto amaba el SasuHina y e decidido subirlo para animarme a mi misma.

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN CADA VIERNES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: MA por futura violencia y escenas sexuales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia esta basada en completa y enteramente en mi locura personal.

 **AVISO:** Se solicita una **Beta** que ayude con la editación de gramática y ortografía en este proyecto.

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke miro a su alrededor con cansancio, deseoso de solo tumbarse en un lugar cómodo que lo dejara recuperarse lo suficiente, sin embargo, no se podía, a pesar de que su cuerpo lo exigía, sus deberes lo llamaban con fuerza.

Sinceramente su cuerpo de verdad necesitaba descansar. Cuatro días de viaje sin parar desde Konohagakure hasta a Kirigakure, con el peso muerto de la Hyuga entre sus brazos y usando el Sharingan para mantenerla en ese estado de bella durmiente, había gastado bastante energía, sin hablar de lo que le costó al joven encontrar el feudo y arreglar el decadente lugar. De todo el sitio, solo el ala norte estaban es perfecto estado. Y la única descansando en ese lugar era la chica Hyuga.

Sasuke no pudo evitar gruñir, realmente le había costado decidirlo, pero si él deseaba que la chica le temiera y respetara y muy quizás mente cooperara, tenía que mantenerla cómoda y dar una apariencia respetable. Y lo respetable le estaba costando bastante.

Respirando hondo, siguió con su oscura mirada a Juugo, el fortachos se estaba encargando de las amplias hectáreas techadas que había detrás del lugar. El peli naranja había dicho que la tierra era fértil y podía dar buenos frutos, podrían abastecerse si se usaban las habilidades de Suigetsu y una buena mano para la plantación, cosa que podría hacer el grandulón.

En cuanto a las alas aun deterioradas, de esas se estaba encargando el chico de cabello violáceo-plateado, llegando días antes que los demás, había buscado mano de obra que se hiciera cargo del inmobiliario y comenzara a reconstruir el lugar. Se había gastado el botín de un hombre al que le había robado de camino al lugar, por lo tanto, había encontrado muy buenas cosas en aquella parte de los territorios, sin contar lo feliz que estaba por el clima frio y las comunes lluvias que lo azotaban, dejándolo muy contento con el sitio.

Y Karin, el Uchiha no pudo evitar mirar hacía el ala norte. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba enfada, haberla puesto de dama de compañía de la Hyuga la había hecho gritar con fuerza, pero al decirle que bien podría ocupar el lugar de cocinera, la chica había callado de inmediato, prefiriendo ayudar a bañar, vestir y pasear a la secuestrada que ser la cocinera de todos en el feudo. Tampoco era una idea que le hubiera hecho muy feliz si eso pasaba.

La pelirroja era pésima cocinera.

Él por otro lado, también estaba ayudando a los trabajadores a reparar los daños del abandono del feudo. Había sido difícil conseguir los bloques de piedra que venían desde una montaña a más de doscientos kilómetros del sitio, los robles fuertes que eran traídos desde el país del fuego y las tejas de piedra pizarra que eran difíciles conseguir en aquel país.

El trabajo era difícil, pesado y agotador. El lugar estaba quedando decente aunque aún no llegaban las tejas y por lo tanto la madera aun no podía ser instalada, las paredes altas de piedra lisa estaban macizamente construidas, además de que las anteriores que habían sido tiradas ahora servían como una segunda muralla para el alrededor del feudo.

Satisfecho por los recuento de las cosas, volvió a tomar entre sus manos, con la ayuda de otro trabajador, una de los pesados bloques para colocarla en lo alto del segundo piso del feudo. Su cuerpo fornido estaba completamente brillante por el sudor, la camisa negra ahora estaba descansando en la entrada del feudo junto a su máscara, guantes y gabardina. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando el peso completo de la piedra paro en sus brazos y una exclamación de gusto por parte de las criadas que habían sido contratadas hizo eco en el lugar.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar amargarse ante ello, necesitaba borrar los rastros de sangre que había por el lugar y esas mujeres se encargaban de ello, al igual de la cocina con los víveres que Juugo pudo recolectar por el camino, por lo tanto bien no sabía que hacían mirándolo trabajar y no estaban es sus labores.

-¡Hey, no se les paga para mirar embelesadas al señor del feudo!-Grito fuerte y claro Suigetsu, sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha.

Si, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, demasiado, a pesar de que su expresión no lo demostrara. Todos en el lugar y los alrededores le llamaban el señor del feudo, lo admiraban y respetaban de una forma que aún le desconcertaba, y aún más desconcertante era que Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu también lo hicieran.

Si, se encargaba de la administración del lugar, pero bastante extraño era ser llamado el señor de algo cuando solo era un chico de dieciséis años. No sabía si era una buena edad para ser responsable de algo más que si mismo, mucho menos para ser llamado señor.

Cuando la piedra por fin estuvo colocada, el moreno salto desde donde estaba al piso de tierra del pasillo antes de ir a por otra. El hecho de no tener un piso estable en el lugar aún lo molestaba, pero las constantes lloviznas del lugar podían arruinar la madera y era un riesgo que no quería tomar.

Los hombres alrededor inclinaban la cabeza a su paso, respetándolo como si realmente fuera señor y dueño de tierras de las cuales solo tomo posesión sin preguntar. Levanto una ceja al notar como un pequeño infante se inclinaba de forma respetuosa frente a él, mirando siempre el suelo mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué hace un niño aquí?-No pudo evitar preguntar, mirando fijamente a la mujer que también repartía bebidas a los trabajadores.

La dama, de unos treinta y algo, se ínclito temblorosa frente a él antes de levantar su mirada a sus ojos rápidamente y volverla a bajar por igual, sonrojándose profundamente por su apariencia.

-Señor, perdone. El jo-joven pidió ayudar con lo que se pu-pudiera.-la mujer tembló aún más ante su penetrante mirada, asustada por la reprimenda que bien le podía dar.

El Uchiha miro nuevamente al chico. Un pequeño de cabello castaño rojizo desordenado, con piel pálida rayando a lo enfermo. Su camisa azul desgastada rebasaba más allá de sus rodillas, el pantalón alguna vez rojo-ahora rosado-, tenía lodo seco en los tobillos, y el pobre niño, iba con sus pies descalzos, rasguñados y magullados por caminar entre trozos de rocas.

Las cejas negras de Sasuke se fruncieron, su flequillo ocultaba muy bien ese gesto, pero no ocultaron la rabia que brillo por segundos en sus ojos. Viro de nuevo hacía la criada, vestida como se debía, pero muy bien calzada con zapatillas diseñadas para andar en terrenos rocosos, protegiendo sus pies de la tierra.

-No quiero niños aquí. Si quiere ayudar, que se encargue del jardín central.-la voz ronca, fuerte y masculina hizo eco en el pasillo, logrando acallar los pequeños murmullos de los trabajadores.- Y consígale zapatos y ropa.-la sirvienta tembló ante la orden, asustada de perder el trabajo que se había ganado.

-Enseguida, mi señor.-susurro, temiendo que su sumisión no lo complaciera del todo.

El Uchiha paso de ella e ignoro al pequeño, se acercó con pasos lentos pero firmes hasta un hombre que comenzaba a cargar una nueva piedra, así que, volviendo a sus deberes para con el lugar recién adquirido, empezó a cargar del lado contrarío del hombre la roca, sintiendo como sus manos se rasguñaban un poco con los invisibles imperfectos de la piedra.

* * *

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar en el país del fuego. El temor e incomodidad se respiraba por todos los pueblos cercanos a Konoha, y los lugares más alejados de la aldea solo hablaban de lo pronto que todo el país caería.

Konohagakure era un desastre. Los ciudadanos estaban tensos y desconfiados, temerosos de lo que pasaría si eran atacados. Enviaban miradas acusadoras a cada miembro del clan Hyuga, logrando que estos permanecieran refugiados en su complejo esperando que la princesa pareciera pronto.

Hyuga Hiashi, el líder del clan, estaba sentado rígidamente en un sillón rojo, en una pequeña habitación elegante, en la torre del Hokage. A pesar de que su expresión era estoica, y su postura bastante normal en él, la vena que resaltaba en su frente era signo de su preocupación. La princesa, heredera del clan, había desaparecido dejando una masacre detrás de sí, dejando la reputación de los Hyuga por los suelos, y dejándolo a la a merced de los concejales de la Hokage y de la misma lady Tsunade.

Su perlada mirada, dura y escalofriante, recorrió la pequeña sala, mirando sin ver absolutamente nada, solo maquinando en su cabeza exactamente que decir a aquellos quienes mandaban en la aldea, quienes movían los hilos y hacían de sus lacayos marionetas. Y sus ojos brillaron al encontrar una salida para el clan, el bien estar y preservación de los Hyuga iba por encima de todo.

La puerta se abrió despacio, tranquilamente, dejando pasar a una mujer de edad avanzada al igual que un hombre viejo, tras ellos iba un hombre de cabellos castaños, piel morena y con la mitad su rostro vendado, mirando al Hyuga como si fuese menos y al final, con porte cansino y una mueca de enojo, entro lady Tsunade.

La rubia, malhumorada por atender las acusaciones del consejo desde muy temprano, se sentó con poca gracia frente al castaño, su mirada color miel se encontró con los ojos perlados del líder de clan y por un levísimo momento a su mente regreso una de sus alumnas, una mujer pequeña y amable con una mirada perlada, y un chispazo de la imagen de Hyuga Hinata se disparó en su cabeza. Después de tal recuerdo, la Hokage actual viro su rostro así la ventana, perdiéndose en la profundidad del cielo azulado.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Hiashi.-hablo con voz ronca la mujer de edad avanzada, acusando con su mirada al castaño.- La aldea y el país completo ha entrado en estado de alerta. Los Hyuga nunca habían fallado tanto.-y tal declaración de parte de esa mujer solo logro que los labios del castaño se apretaran.

Hiashi mantuvo la calma, escuchando las acusaciones que empezaron ambos viejos contra suya y del clan, y a pesar de que sus facciones apenas y mostraban cambios, por dentro la ira incrementaba con cada palabra, frustrando más y más al hombre, que deseaba levantarse y cerrar los puntos de chakra de la boca de ambos ancianos, estaba seguro de que haría un bien nacional si lo hacía.

Tsunade permaneció callada, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al Hyuga, buscando algún signo de enfado, pero la imperturbable imagen del castaño no cambiaba, después de todo era líder de un clan poderoso, debería saber controlarse ante todo, pensó cansadamente la mujer antes de dejar que sus ojos se deslizaran hasta el hombre de tez morena en el lugar.

Danzou **¹** miraba con su único ojo visible al Hyuga. Su ojo inspeccionaba minuciosamente a Hiashi, desde su cabello lacio y largo, hasta sus zapatos de madera. Tsunade que lo miro inquisidora mente, sonrió un poco al ver el destello de envidia en el ojo del hombre, y por poco suelto una carcajada al ver como una esquina de los labios de este iba hacia abajo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Hiashi?, ¿Cómo recuperaras la confianza de Konoha?-Pregunto de forma repentina Danzou, su voz iba impregnada de malicia, dispuesto a sobajar al Hyuga.

Hiashi nunca de digno a velo, solo miro a la Hokage, que al notarlo, lo miro igualmente, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta del hombre de tez morena.

-En todo caso, si nos ven como una amenaza, el clan Hyuga se mudar a otro país.-Y la respuesta, con tanta firmeza solo logro alarmar a los ancianos y a Danzou, y sorprender a Tsunade.

-Por supuesto que no.-Declaro de inmediato el anciano. Perder a los Hyuga era perder mucho poder y respeto para la aldea de la hoja.

El lider del clan Hyuga hizo lo imposible por no sonreír por la reacción de esos viejos, sabiendo bien, que por mucho castigo que le quisieran imponer al clan, no lo harían. Los necesitaban como fortaleza política y médica. Sin ellos estarían perdidos, a merced de las otras naciones que respetaban aún más a los Hyuga que a toda Konoha. Sus técnicas eran letales y el respeto que había dentro de su jerarquía era admirado.

-No queremos llegar a esos extremos, Hiashi. Pero entiende, los Hyuga han hecho que la reputación de Konoha este por los suelos.-Y ante la declaración de la mujer, la vena de la frente del castaño sobresalto aún más.

El Hyuga respiro hondo, tratando de controlar la furia

-Deseo pedir una reunión con todos los líderes de Clan en Konoha.-Demando mientras se levantaba, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los del lugar.

Tsunade lo miro perspicaz antes de también levantarse y asentir, situándolo para el siguiente día a primera hora, ignorando por completo las quejas del consejo.

¹(Por si no recuerdan, Este hombre es el lider de Raíz)

* * *

Karin hizo un esfuerzo enorme al sostener a la Hyuga cerca de su cuerpo, pues temblaba de vergüenza y pena al tener a una chica desnuda sobre ella. Sus mejillas medianamente ocultas por la máscara estaban furiosamente sonrojadas, sus labios presionados con tal fuerza que ya eran blancos y sus ojos no se apartaron nunca de la pared frente a ella.

Refunfuño un poco cuando por fin logro cerrar el sujetador de la chica, y con brusquedad la soltó. Ya había terminado de lavar cada parte de la chica y ahora que esta estaba completamente limpia, era inevitable que los envidiosos ojos rojos no de pasearan por el delicado rostro hasta las bien cuidadas uñas de la secuestrada. Imposible no odiar tal perfección.

La pelirroja se inclinó sobre la chica y dejo que sus narices se rosaran. Miro las tupidas y largas pestañas, notando como hacías un abanico sobre sus mejillas. Paso a la nariz pequeña y respingada, luego a los carnosos y algo finos labios. Gruño molesta antes de enderezarse y cruzar sus brazos en su pecho. Busco con los ojos algo que le dijera que la chica no era tan hermosa de todos lados, pero pese a que Karin miro de arriba abajo a la secuestrada, no encontró nada.

-Maldita sea Hyuga, espero y tengas una actitud del asco.-Murmuro con voz ronca la enmascarada, inclinándose de nuevo para levantar a la chica.

Soltó un gritito asfixiante al sentir el peso de la desmallada sobre su cuerpo, y aún más al notar como esta comenzaba a irse hacía bajo. La pelirroja, alarmada por como la chica empezaba a resbalar, sujeto las frágiles muñecas de la chica y las levanto sobre su cabeza, pudiendo dejarla de pie.

Su mirada se abrió algo impactada, pues ahora que la Hyuga estaba sostenida por sus pies, podía comparar sus estaturas. Karin lo veía sin creerlo, anonadada al ver como sus ojos tenían que ir hacia abajo para mirar el rostro de la secuestrada.

-Pero si eres una enana.-Le susurro en shock a la inconsciente.

La pelirroja quiso soltar un carcajada, feliz de encontrar un defecto en la chica, pero en vez de eso solo sonrió y comenzó a jalar el cuerpo de la, ahora recién descubierta, enana Hyuga. Cuando pudo llegar a la cama, la dejo con poca delicadeza sobre las mantas, reacia a ser quien la cobijara como si se tratara de un infante.

Miro como la Hyuga quedo boca arriba, con una mano descansando en su pecho y la otra extendida al lado de su cuerpo, con sus dedos rozando el borde de la cama. La pelirroja gimió frustrada al ver como el suave camisón de dormir, de tela blanca que rayaba la trasparecía, abrazaba posesivo el cuerpo de le chica, dejando ver el inicio de sus piernas y la pequeña tela blanca de las pantaletas.

-Eres un pervertido Suigetsu.-Susurro con tono tétrico la muchacha al recordar quien fue él que trajo la ropa de noche de la desmallada.

Mirando un segundo más el estado de la chica en la cama, dio media vuelta y se encamino a por su ropa y después a la salida, dispuesta a alejarse de quien había desvestido, duchado y cambiado.

Cuando por fin las puertas de madera se cerraron tras de ella, hizo un sello y un madero apareció, tomando lugar en las manijas y dejando la puerta atrancada. Karin hecho un visitado sobre su hombro a la puerta, pensando en la chica que descansaba sobre la cama, la mirada carmín enseguida se llenó de lastima, pero virando al frente ignoro todo sentimiento dirigido a la Hyuga.

Uzumaki Karin camino con paso firme y seguro por el pasillo, llevando en uno de sus brazos la gabardina junto con los guantes. Con su mano libre tomo delicadamente la máscara roja, alejándola de su rostro, dejando que los mechones rojizos cayeran, rosando delicadamente su rostro. Suspiro cansada cuando hizo otro sello con su mano e hizo visible sus anteojos.

Dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo que apareció y frente suyo quedaron diez mujeres que limpiaban arduamente el piso y las paredes del lugar, fregando con fuerza suficiente como para que el sonido hiciera un eco profundo y fastidioso. La chica hizo una mueca al ver su paso detenido, así que carraspeo un poco para que las mujeres la notaran y cuando estas lo hicieron, abrieron paso enseguida, mirando fijamente el suelo de madera y pronunciando un quedo "Karin-sama". La sonrisa de superioridad no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la pelirroja, que camino orgullosa por el pasillo, suprimiendo aduras penas la risita encantada que quería salir de sus labios.

La Uzumaki jamás se había sentido tan respetada por nadie, temida quizá, pero respetada nunca. Ser la carcelera de Orochimaru solo infundida temor a la cercanía de la muchacha, pues significaba que era su turno en la lista de experimento. Pero ahora, la pelirroja pasaba por cualquier lugar de ese feudo y las personas se inclinaban a su paso, esa sensación de ser poderosa la abrumaba de sobre manera pese a solo tener un día y medio en aquel lugar, pero no la quería perder ahora que sabía que se sentía.

La joven siguió perdida en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose mecánicamente hasta la cocina del lugar, segura de encontrar en ese sitio la persona que buscaba. Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos, el pequeño tacón de sus botas hacía que el ruido fuera mayor al tocar la madera, resonando sobre el ruido del cepillo con el que fregaban las paredes, llamando un poco la atención de las mujeres que ya le habían hecho reverencia.

Siguiendo con su paso bien dispuesto, la Uzumaki empezó a bajar por la escalera del vestíbulo, admirando los pilares de madera que sostenían el techo, o después la barandilla de las escaleras, admirando como la primera vez que entro al lugar, como estos se curvaban de forma exquisita dando la apariencia de ser ramas de un árbol, con pequeñas hojas de acero negro finas.

-No me molestaría vivir aquí para siempre.-le susurro al viento la pelirroja, ladeando la cabeza un poco mientras miraba la barandilla pensativa.

-Es un buen lugar, zanahoria-Una voz susurro en el oído de la chica, que respingo asustada por la sorpresa antes de voltearse y propinarle un buen golpe a quien estaba tras suyo.

El ser se quejó enojado por el golpe que lo hizo rodar por los peldaños hasta caer de sentón al final de las escaleras, los ojos violetas del herido conectaron con los carmín de la chica que lo miraba con odio mientras respiraba agitadamente por el coraje.

-¡Idiota, ¿Por qué apareciste así de repente?!-el grito resonó por cada pasillo del lugar, asiendo temblar a las criadas y al mismo sujeto en el piso.

Suigetsu rio nerviosamente, asustado al ver como la chica lo mataba con la mirada. El chico casi podía ver el aura demoniaca y el cabello agitándose furiosamente sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, signo de un mal presagio para él.

-Venga, zanahoria, solo quería sorprenderte. No tienes por qué ponerte así.- Dijo con calma el chico, dispuesto a rehuir de una discusión sin sentido.

En otros momentos, el chico de cabellos violáceos-plateados hubiera molestado hasta hartarse de la joven, pero ahora, cansado por el esfuerzo de trabajar y sin alguna botella de agua a mano, no estaba de ánimo para sus disputas con la Uzumaki. Así que, con una seriedad poco usual en el joven, este se levantó y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar por un pasillo a su izquierda, dejando atrás a una perpleja pelirroja, que al ver como el chico se retiraba, se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Karin corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta estar hombro a hombro con Suigetsu, lo miro de reojo un momento, dándose cuenta por primera vez que el joven no llevaba camisa. Sonrojándose extremadamente regreso su mirada al frente.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hinata-Hime?-pregunto curioso el chico, cerrando los ojos cuando el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales.

La chica también cerró los ojos y aspiro con fuerza el olor a verduras y carne cocida, disfrutando ya en su paladar lo que sería su cena.

-Ella se desmayó.-declaro, logrando que el chico se clavara al piso, parpadeando un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo que la joven hiciera una mueca incomoda.-Y tuve que hacer mis deberes con ella inconsciente.-finalizo.

Y Suigetsu no pudo evitar partirse de risa, imaginándose como se las apaño su compañera con una persona como la Hyuga, la idea de que no pudo ser difícil llego a su mente, después de todo el chico cargo a la inconsciente chica y esta no pesaba casi nada entre sus brazos.

-Esa chica se la ha pasado inconsciente cinco días, con hoy seis. No cuenta el poco tiempo que permaneció despierta.-comento el joven, sonriendo divertido ante la idea de la pequeña chica aun en el mundo de los sueños.

-Solo dame unos minutos con ella mañana, tendrá que aprender a estar siempre despierta.-declaró tétricamente la pelirroja y el chico solo levanto la ceja, extrañado por la determinación de su compañera.

* * *

El Uchiha se quedó quieto, tal cual estatua mientras admiraba como había quedado las paredes de los pasillos principales del ala oeste del feudo. Sus ojos inspeccionaron cada detalle, cada parte de las paredes para que ni la humedad y ni la lluvia entraran cuando todo estuviera en su lugar.

El chico siguió inspeccionando cada mínima parte del lugar, ignorando la llovizna que comenzaba a caer, los golpes fuertes de las gotas sobre su espalda y hombros, empapándolo por completo y que nublaban un poco el lugar. Al notar que ya no podía ver de igual manera, activo sin problemas su línea sucesoria. El sharingan hizo todo aún más claro que antes y el Uchiha pudo verificar el lugar por competo sin tener que moverse. Y aun después de ver todo y notar como telarañas de chakra comenzaba a extenderse por las paredes, se quedó quieto, parado en medio del pasillo con sus botas ya llenas del lodo que se creaba por el piso de tierra.

Sus pensamientos vagaron lejanamente asta quien compartía su sangre. Y el ceño del joven se frunció, molesto por lo lejano que veía el día de derrotar a su hermano mayor. Las manos del muchacho se hicieron puños y un gruñido animal salió de entre sus labios, todo por recordar el fatídico día que el clan Uchiha se extinguió.

Los ojos del desertor de Konoha viajaron hasta el cielo, mirando las nubes tormentosas que se arremolinaban sobre el feudo. Sus ojos color carmín, deseoso de sangre, centellaron rabiosos y un gruñido aún más fuerte y aún más animal resonó en las paredes del lugar antes de perderse con los soplos del viento, llenando el húmedo ambiente de rabia y coraje. Y mientras que el viento se llevaba el sufrimiento del Uchiha, la lluvia le ayudaba a esconder las lágrimas que comenzaron a desbordar de los ojos del desertor, enjaguando su rostro y borrando su existencia de aquel niño perdido, sujeto a un cuerpo de joven.

-Sasuke, debes descansar ahora que puedes.-dijo alguien detrás del vengador, con una voz tan calmada que logro apaciguar un poco al chico.

El pelinegro asintió, bajando la mirada para echar un último vistazo al sitio donde hace horas trabajo. Las altas paredes de piedra se alzaron sublimes frente a los ojos carmín, demostrando la grandeza que podría traer el trabajo duro. Una sonrisa de lado se apodero de los labios del portador del sharingan antes de dar media vuelta y volver a un estado estoico, tan inexpresivo e intimidante que cualquiera se quedaría helado, excepto aquel hombre alto de cabellos anaranjados que solo le sonrió amablemente.

Las pisadas resonaron por las paredes, perdiéndose con el viento después de un par de segundos. Los jóvenes que daban pasos perezosos y ruidosos por el ahora camino de lodo que era el largo pasillo. Siguieron ese camino por un tiempo hasta llegar a una abertura que daba directamente a las escaleras principales. Sus miradas no pudieron evitar viajar hasta la pequeña parte de roca sobresaliente a un metro de la parte de arriba del marco que servía para que la lluvia no entrara por aquel lugar.

-Parece que esta noche va haber una tormenta.-Comento el enorme chico de cabellos anaranjados, logrando hacer que el Uchiha ladeara la cabeza y lo mirara con atención.-Y la chica Hyuga podría notar el ruido e ubicar donde esta.-

Las aspas de los ojos carmín del pelinegro giraron un poco antes de desaparecer en el mar negro de los ojos del chico después de desactivar su línea sucesoria. El Uchiha miro de nuevo hacía el frente y frunció su ceño. Juugo viro su mirada para ver el perfil del pelinegro, expectante espero hasta que el líder del equipo Hebi decidiera que acción tomaría, pero el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar nuevamente asta estar en el marco de la puerta, donde educadamente se quitó las botas ninja y con una toalla que una criada le dio comenzó a secarse el cabello y las ropas antes de ir a por sus pies enlodados.

Sasuke siguió su camino por el pasillo izquierdo de las escaleras, rodeando un pilar para llegar al pie de estas. Miro con atención lo alto de ellas, admirando el gran ventanal que mostraba como la lluvia caía, golpeando con cierta fuerza el vidrio. Después de ver como las gotas golpeaban con ímpetu el ventanal, comenzó a subir los peldaños con pereza hasta perderse por los pasillos.

El cansancio golpeo al Uchiha con fuerza, recordándole que apenas y podía mantener la conciencia en esos momentos, su cuerpo se tambaleo un poco y su negra mirada apenas pudo enfocar las paredes del pasillo y las antorchas encendidas. Un gruñido de pura frustración salió de los labios del muchacho al notar el estado deplorable en que se encontraba. Meneo un poco su cabezo y con firmeza siguió su camino hacia los aposentos de la Hyuga, reuniendo fuerzas para no volver a tambalearse en el camino.

* * *

Los perlados ojos miraron ansiosos el inicio del bosque, dando vistazos de vez en cuando al reloj que estaba en la pequeña estación de la entrada de Konoha. El cuerpo menudo daba pequeños saltitos de un pie a otro, intentando controlar su desesperación por salir y buscar a quienes necesitaba con urgencia. Un vistazo más al pequeño reloj y un gemido de frustración pura salió de los labios de quien portaba el Byakugan.

Hyuga Hanabi jamás había estado tan desesperada en su vida. Sus manos delicadas se estrujaban entre sí, dejando las palmas rojas, y el labio inferior ya presentaba una pequeña herida por ser mordisqueado una y otra vez. Hanabi había esperado aquella noche con impaciencia y furia, atemorizando aún más de lo que ya hacía a cada persona que se le pasaba por enfrente.

Hanabi estaba harta, cansada y desesperada. Las miradas y habladurías que había por toda la aldea sobre los Hyuga era una de las primeras razones, después estaba las mismas murmuraciones de enojo dentro del complejo Hyuga y después, la razón que la tenía ahora en las puertas de la aldea, esperando a la mitad de la madrugada al equipo ocho y el equipo nueve llegaran lo más pronto posible. Fue imposible que en su estado no activara nuevamente su línea sucesoria, y una sonrisa pequeña y esperanzada se abrió paso en sus labios.

La perlada mirada brillo y las delicadas y dañadas manos fueron juntas al pecho de la adolecente, en un acto tan parecido al de su hermana mayor. La Hyuga siguió con sus ojos cada salto que daban quienes conformaban al equipo de búsqueda y defensa de Konoha. Observo cada chakra con emoción mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que se formaban.

Y las gotas saladas comenzaron a recorrer lentamente las blancas mejillas de la chica.

Un hipido salió de los labios la adolecente al mismo tiempo que sus manos caían a sus costados. Los parpados cayeron cansados y los labios se comprimieron para que ningún sonido escapara.

El grupo de búsqueda y defensa de Konoha. El mejor equipo en toda la aldea y la mayoría de los países ninja, fallo. La heredera no estaba con ellos como se suponía que debía estar. El chakra de cada integrante regresaba bajo, apunto del colapso. La misión rastrear y encontrar a la heredera Hyuga había sido un fracaso que golpeo con fuerza a la pequeña Hanabi.

-Nee-san-el murmuro resonó con fuera en los oídos de la chica.

Aturdida y con las lágrimas a un paseándose por sus mejillas, Hanabi espero paciente hasta que el grupo llegara, con la esperanza de que trajeran alguna noticia del paradero de Hyuga Hinata. Así que cuando sus ojos divisaron como los integrantes del equipo comenzaban a bajar desde las ramas de los árboles para caminar hasta la puerta, restregó su brazo contra sus ojos y mejillas, comenzó a respirar calmadamente al tiempo que desactivaba su línea sucesoria, intentando vanamente que la apariencia que siempre daba regresara y la frágil figura que ahora le acompañaba desapareciera.

Inuzuka Kiba fue el primero en pisar la entrada de Konoha, caminando a paso lento, perezoso. Con sus hombros caídos y su mirada fija en el piso, tras de él apareció Akamaru, el fiel perro del chico, con la misma disposición que su amo. En cuanto Kiba levanto el rostro, dispuesto a soltar un suspiro, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los perlados de la castaña.

-Hanabi…- susurro, y sus gestos perplejos cambiaron enseguida a lastimosos.

El Inuzuka volteo el rostro, triste y apenado. La pequeña castaña lo entendió. No había ninguna noticia o pista del paradero de la heredera Hyuga. Hanabi estuvo tentada a derrumbarse, caer de rodillas en el piso y llorar mares por su hermana mayor, pero en cambio, la castaña se enderezo aún más de lo que ya estaba, y mirando altiva al chico, asintió y dio media vuelta, comenzando a marcharse del lugar, con su larga cabellera lisa ondeando por sus movimientos. Fingiendo una indiferencia que no poseía.

-¿Qué hacía esa Hyuga aquí?-la voz suave, con tono curioso y cansado llego como un eco a la cabeza del chico, que volteando levemente sobre su hombro noto a Yamanaka Ino mirándolo curiosa.

-Esperando noticias de Hinata.-Contesto Kiba despacio, como si le obligaran a confesar la peor traición del mundo.

Ino solo asintió. Pero eso no dejo que la rubia no enviara una mirada curiosa a la espalda de la castaña.

Los demás integrantes comenzaron a llegar después del extraño suceso. Todos cansados por largos días de búsqueda y pocos descansos. Los integrantes del grupo estaban malhumorados y a punto de caer desmayados en el suelo.

Después de la llegada de los líderes de Clan a Konoha hace seis días, fueron inmediatamente enviados a la búsqueda de la princesa Hyuga, con el Inuzuka y el Aburame al mando. Ambos chicos tomaron el control de la misión en sus manos, ignorando al designado capitán, Nara Shikamaru, para buscar sin parar a su compañera. Aun después de caer la noche y que algunos de sus compañeros ya estuvieran dormidos, ambos chicos siguieron buscando pistas, indicios, arrastrando a todo el equipo a mitad de la noche y comienzo de la madrugada por las zonas alrededor de toda Konoha.

Los integrantes de la misión estaban tensos y poco eficientes cada hora que pasaban buscando a la Hyuga, manteniéndose optimista solamente Rock Lee, que seguía a los restantes integrantes del equipo ocho a donde fuera. Pese a eso, el equipo nueve solo quería descansar unos minutos. La eficiencia se había ido por el caño en cuanto la fatiga los atrapo.

La rubia platinada volteo levemente su rostro para mirar al Inuzuka y al Aburame, que en cuanto llego se paró junto al castaño. Una fina y delineada ceja platinada se levantó al ver como el eterno compañero del chico de rasgos salvajes dejo caer sobre su hocicó sus patas delanteras y como soltó un gemido agonizante. La pregunta que la Yamanaka tenía atorada a su garganta se deslizo hasta la punta de su lengua, e inevitablemente salió de sus labios.

-¿El perro no debería de haber rastrado el olor de Hinata?-

Y todos los demás sostuvieron el aliento, a sabiendas de que tal comentario no sería bien recibido por el dueño del can. El Nara cerro los ojos y sus gestos se volvieron de pesar, pensando cuantos problemas más acarrearía su grupo con el quipo ocho de los que ya tenían con la desastrosa misión.

Kiba se puso rígido y alzo su barbilla lo más que pudo, sus negros ojos brillaron de rabia y sus colmillos relucieron.

-El "perro" rastrea chakra, no los olores que deja el cuerpo, ya que estos llegan a dañar en ocasiones el sensible olfato de un canino.-Murmuro el Inuzuka con rencor, amedrentando un poco a la rubia.

Ino retrocedió un paso, sorprendida por el comportamiento del castaño. Pero fue inevitable para ella que su carácter fuerte no saliera, sin detenerse a pensar ni un poco lo que eso haría con su efímera amistad con ambos chicos.

-¡Pues el perro debió de encontrar a Hinata!, ¡No creo que el chakra de la Hyuga haya desaparecido de la nada!-Y tremendo comentario, lanzado con veneno, solo logro que el Aburame y el Inuzuka la miraran fijamente.

El clan Inuzuka jamás se caracterizó por su buen comportamiento. Algo que definía tal clan era el hecho que compartía todo comportamiento al de un can, siendo amigables solo con quienes lo eran y sobre todo, un carácter feroz y del demonio, gruñendo y atacando a quienes consideraban sus enemigos.

En cambio, el Aburame era un clan tranquilo, capaz de permanecer al margen de los problemas ajenos tanto como propios. Pero cuando se trataba de proteger en lo que creían, como su afecto a los insectos, actuaban de forma defensiva.

Y Kiba y Shino eran muy afines a sus clanes.

-Cuida tus palabras Yamanaka, la Hyuga, tanto como el perro, siguen siendo parte del equipo ocho.-la ronca voz del más callado miembro de tal equipo hizo sentir a todos escalofríos.

-Y la Hyuga es miembro importante de Konoha. La Hime del clan, por lo tanto deberías dirigirte a ella con más respeto, Yamanaka. Y el perro, es parte del clan Inuzuka, miembro del segundo hijo de la líder de clan, también deberías respetarlo-Akamaru gruño fuerte, enseñando los dientes como advertencia. Kiba solo hizo una mueca de desprecio en cambio.

-Sería mejor que empezaras a respetar Yamanaka. El no hacerlo puede traerte graves consecuencias.-

E Ino no supo si las palabras del Aburame eran una amenaza implícita o solo una advertencia, solo supo que le causo completo terror ver al siempre serio Shino y al juguetón Kiba actuando de forma tan hostil. Miro perpleja como las tres figuras desaparecían frente a sus ojos, dejando solo humo en el lugar antes ocupado.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza para después soltar un suspiro. El joven Jounin sabía que habían perdido a dos compañeros más y los entendía, Nara Shikamaru, pese a su molestia con ambos chicos, los entendida, pues en sus pensares solo de imaginar a la rubia desaparecía, se pondría como loco. La camarería de los equipos se había convertido en amistad y de amistad a hermandad, la pérdida de un solo miembro causaba desolación y daños al grupo. Y el pelinegro no pudo evitar comparar la pérdida del equipo ocho, con la del equipo siete. Perder para ellos a Hinata era como la perdida de Sasuke para Naruto y Sakura, y solo hasta tenerlos de regreso quedarían en paz.

-Esto es tan problemático.-Soltó el Nara con pesar, temiendo muy internamente, que a su grupo le pasara lo que le había pasado a los otros dos.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

No es viernes, pero realmente no se si tenga tiempo para actualizar mañana, así que, aquí tienen mis queridas lectoras y lectores.

* * *

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN VIERNES 28 DE ABRIL DEL 2017**


End file.
